


The Ultimate Match

by Xomaiah1xo



Series: The Marvelous Epic of Our Lord and Savior [1]
Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament), John Cena - Fandom, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xomaiah1xo/pseuds/Xomaiah1xo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesus thought he was safe, after all he was in Heaven but somehow John found him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ultimate Match

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a hardcore JesusCena shipper for years. I couldn't imagine a better Otp. This is going to be an extraordinary work of fiction. There will be love, death, but most importantly wrestling.

In the beginning there was Jesus and then there was John. Cena.

He arrived, strutting through Heaven's pearly gates. His wrist bands a bright orange, his arm muscles explosive, his abs gleaming in the sunlight.

From above airhorns blasted out a warning to all. Cena had arrived with one purpose: to bring down Jesus Christ.


End file.
